Potion Room Lockdown
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: SLASH! Snarry! HPSS - SSHP. One day in detention, the dungeons collapse with Harry and Severus in them. Can they overcome their differences to survive? Rated for later chapters. ON HIATUS!


**Potion Room Lockdown**

**--**

**WARNING****: **Male/Male NC-17 **slash** for sexual content, violence, language

**Summary: **Harry fancies Snape; Snape fancies Harry but doesn't realize it. (Ooh, so obvious…I suck at summaries, so SORRY). In a school accident, the dungeon's collapse. Harry and Snape are trapped in the potion's room, the only room that staid un-crushed with the two of them in for detention. All other students had either made it out, or were smashed under the force. In the time together, Snape and Harry become comrades, in attempt to keep themselves alive. But, what happens when one slip of the tongue ends up with Snape realizing the feelings he has for Harry? Will the snarky Potion's Master allow a relationship with Dumbledore's Golden Boy, or more importantly, the entire Wizarding World's savior?

**--**

**CHAPTER ONE: Harry's Night Visitor**

Harry woke up with a start, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim light. He took a deep breath, sitting up in bed. His clammy hands gripped the bed sheets in a vice grip, clutching them to his chest for dear life. The room was abnormally dark. Usually the candles in the room were shining dimly, but now none of them flickered the light yellow glow. His head snapped to the side as foot steps could be heard. His breathing went ragged as they stopped, and a hand grasped the curtains shielding him in his four-poster bed. He swallowed hard as they were pulled back. He couldn't see who it was, but they slid under the covers, pulling the curtain across again.

"Who is it?" He whispered fearfully, not really wanting the answer to his question. It was answered, however, in the least expected way. Soft lips met his own in a searing kiss. He didn't know who it was, but they were a damn good kisser. "That doesn't matter." They whispered against his lips, and Harry knew it had to be his potions professor, entering the wacky world of Harry's dreams. When his lips were captured again, the kiss wasn't soft any longer, it was deep, passionate. That passion soon fled into a raging hunger, and Harry was more than willing to feed it with his own. But the moment long, slender fingers twisted into his hair, pulling them down to the pillows, Harry sat up in bed, startled.

He was panting from lack of air, and looked around the confinements of his four-poster bed. He was alone. 'He was back in my dreams again…' Harry thought, and started to crawl over to the side of the bed to check the time, when he realized he had a more particular problem. Groaning, Harry shut his eyes, imagining his Transfiguration professor, McGonagall, shagging Dumbledore.

'That so did it...' He thought to himself as he felt his erection dwindle almost instantly. The noises in his guardian's office had been bad enough, and the man below the belt didn't need a mental image. He pulled back his covers, muttering a cleansing spell and the counter spell for a silencing charm and pulled back the curtains on his bed. No one else was up yet, and he looked over at the clock on his nightstand to see it was 5:30 AM.

Thinking he wouldn't get anymore sleep, Harry picked out an outfit to wear for the first day of 7th year classes: a pair of grey jeans, a black tank top, and a lime green hoodie (to match his eyes, he didn't even realize that they were Slytherin colors that early in the morning.) He set his undergarments, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on top of the rest, slipping his feet in yellow and red slippers, and set out for the Gryffindor showers.

Harry still couldn't believe that he had been having wet dreams about his potions professor. He could take the fact that he was gay, but this, _this,_ was just too much to handle, considering the fact that he had to deal with Voldemort and the rest of the Wizarding world.

When he got back, scrubbing his hair dry, did he then realize what color of outfit he was wearing. Shuffling back into his room, Harry stripped off his hoodie. He picked up his Gryffindor tie, fastening it around his neck and pulled on his school robes. With a sigh, he walked over to his dresser, picking up his contact lenses and sticking them into his eyes. He applied eye-liner like he had been doing since the middle of 6th year summer, fixing in his snake earring, and pulling on a pair of fingerless pitch black gloves. He looked around the room to see that every one else was asleep still, so he picked up his school bag and headed down to the common room to see if Hermione was awake so she could help him with his charm's essay. He was starting to get bad grades in that class, but he didn't know why. His potion's grade excelled, but he figured that he could do well in one class, but not in the other.

It was around 7:30 when Dean, Seamus, and Neville decided to come down stairs to get ready. Ron usually slept in 'till 8:15, and that left him a little time before breakfast started, and that's all he needed. Harry was just doing the finishing touches in his Charm's essay (with help from Hermione) before he started checking up on the rest of his homework. By the time the three boys got back, Harry had finished checking his potion's essay, charm's essay (again, by command of Hermione), and the two spells they had to level up. Level 4 on the one in DADA, and level 2 in Transfiguration.

"Wow, Harry, you're doing well." Neville commented on his animagi practice. Professor McGonagall wanted him to at least get his hand transfigured. It was now a...well, now his fingers were all smolded together by black snake skin, which covered his hand up to his wrist. Harry smiled, hissing a thank you before changing his hand back to normal. "I can't wait until I get it perfected." He said with a smile, flopping down on the couch as he checked his wrist watch to see what time it was. '8:02, Ron has 13 minutes left to sleep before I wake him up myself.' He thought to himself before going back to the conversation with his dorm mates...and Hermione.

"Well, Harry. You can't have it up at level 10 without having you're license first. You can only go up to 8." She said in her own, 7th year professor voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course." He replied, chuckling, just as Ron was wandering down the stairs. Harry noticed him first. "Hey, Ron! You're up early!" He called, and every one, including Hermione, laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever...Shut the hell up." He mumbled, and stumbled out the portrait hole.

Harry laughed and shook his head, picking up all his homework. "God, Harry. Did you get it all done?" Seamus asked in wonderment. Harry nodded his head, shoving it all into his side bag. "Yeah, I got it all done." When Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment, Harry let out a nervous laugh. "With the help of Hermione on my Charm's essay." He added, and Dean, Neville, and Seamus chuckled. "Really? I figured you would need help with the one for Potion's." Dean commented.

Harry shook his head, lifting up his bag and setting it down next to him on the couch he and Hermione were sitting on. "Nope. I got that done in class after I finished my 'in class' potion." He told them, leaving them all gaping. "Harry, I didn't even get it finished in class, and I'm always the one to get it done first." Hermione said, and the rest nodded. Harry shrugged. "Guess I'm getting better."

Just then, Ron decided to come back in the room, wide awake. "Better at what?" Ron asked, plopping down next to Hermione on the couch. He planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. "Morning, 'Mione." He greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and she wiped away the spit with the back of her hand. They had gotten together during 6th year summer. "Potions, Ron. I think I might be getting better at Potion's." Harry told him, causing the red-head to snort. "Harry, you were never good a potions."

Harry shrugged, standing up from the couch after he checked his watch again. "It's 8:20. Do you guys want to go downstairs early? I bet we could sneak into the kitchens and ask Dobby to give us Butterbeers instead of pumpkin juice."

The rest of the croup nodded, picking up their bags and setting them on the couch with Harry's. They all then proceeded to go down to the kitchens. "Where is it?" Neville asked quietly. Harry grinned, leading them past the Great Hall. Dumbledore was the only person in there, and he smiled at them as they past. Harry and Ron waved, showing the group a large painting. All sorts of fruits were spread out across the tapestry.

"If you would do the honors." Ron bowed, allowing Harry to walk up to the painting. He showed them the pair, which he tickled, and a golden handle popped up through the picture. Harry grinned at them, grasping the handle and turning it, opening the door for all of them to walk through. Three happy house-elves bounded up to them. "Hello, Kreacher, Dobby, Winky." He addressed them, eyeing each elf (and elven) as he spoke their names.

"Hello, Harry Potter! How happy I is to see you!" Dobby piped up, and Kreacher and Winky nodded.

"Are any of you in charge of drinks?" Harry asked, eyeing the three. Winky stepped forward.

"Winky is, Harry Potter. I will please you with your drinks." She said, beaming.

Harry chuckled. "Then you wouldn't mind gathering my friends and I Butterbeers instead of pumpkin juice? If it isn't too much trouble, that is."

Winky shook her head wildly, her ears slapping her face and the back of her head. "Winky would be very happy to help, you, Harry Potter!" She cried, and Harry outright laughed.

"Alright. Thank you Winky. It was very nice seeing you all." He said, referring to the other two house-elves. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry waved goodbye as they walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort something, when Harry glared at her. "Kreacher is fine, Hermione." He told her, and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not dealing with SPEW, we're going to breakfast." Ron told her, kissing her cheek again.

Hermione softened up, and the group headed for the Great Hall. They walked in, noticing that all the teachers were there now, as were a few students. Harry and the group headed over to the Gryffindor table were they sat down in the middle, a bunch of food appearing in front of them. They all noted with satisfaction that they did not have goblets full of pumpkin juice, but mugs full of Butterbeer.

Cheering, Seamus and Ron knocked mugs and Harry just took a drink of his own, his mind wandering to a certain Potion's Master who couldn't currently take his eyes off Harry. Hermione

was pleased to find that Ginny was sitting at the table, and started to talk to her, and Dean joined in on the cheering.

Harry, of course, wasn't listening to anyone. Colin came by asking for a quick pic and he just nodded absentmindedly as he spaced off. He could feel eyes leering on him, and Harry looked up, his eyes somehow finding the Head Table. And at that table, sat Severus Snape, who was owner of said leering eyes.

Harry choked on his Butterbeer when a small smile grazed his hard features. 'What the hell was that?!' Harry thought, coughing. Hermione was pounding on his back, and Ron, who sat on the other side of him, joined in. He shook his head at them, coughing, and stuck an arm in the air to help open his airway.

It apparently worked, because he could feel himself getting air through his coughs. When Harry regained normal breathing, he wiped away at his watery eyes. He felt a pressure on his shoulders, and looked to his side to see Hermione hanging off them. "Are you alright, hon?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling with worry and confusion.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Yeah, 'Mione, I'm fine. I just think that I'm just gonna go back to the common room and look over my home work. For the third time." He let out a half-hearted laugh, feeling the worried dark eyes follow him out of the Great Hall.

**--**

**A/N: I've been bored, so I've decided to transfer some stories from my laptop onto the computer. R&R if you please! (This is one of my OLDER stories...from like...last year. lol)**


End file.
